Lyoko Files - Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - CL
by Cdc100
Summary: XANA has taken control of the world's most dangerous weapon. To defeat him, the Lyoko Gang will have to team up with a legendary mercenary...
1. Xana's Gambit

"Lyoko Files - Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes"

By cdc100

Summary: XANA has used his influence to take control of the most dangerous weapon in history. The gang will have to team up with a legendary mercenary to stop him…

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation.

Note: I don't know if I'm spelling Jeremie's name right. I've seen it spelled, "Jeremie," and "Jeremy," so just bear with me. If anyone thinks I should change the spelling, send me a review.

Chapter One

"Briefing"

A middle-aged man sat on a medical examination table, smoking a cigarette and glowering at his former commander, who stood before him in full uniform, holding a file folder.

The soldier was muscular and had piercing blue eyes and dark hair, and his time alone in Alaska had allowed his hair and facial hair to grow out to the point where he was almost unrecognizable.

The commander was nearly 70, but didn't look bad for his age, especially in his dark green FOXHOUND commander uniform and the fact that he had short graying hair, a wrinkled face, and a small amount of belly.

"It's been a long time, Snake," said the commander.

"I should have known you were behind this, Colonel," said Snake, his voice scratchy and rough.

"That's no way to greet an old war buddy, Snake," said the commander, Colonel Roy Campbell, slightly irked.

"What do you want from me?" asked Snake, taking a draw from his smoke.

"I just invited you here so we could have a talk," said Campbell.

"'Invited?!'" demanded Snake. "That's what you call sending armed soldiers after me?"

Campbell shook his head.

"Sorry if they were a little rough with you," he said. "But we've got a serious situation here. Only you can get us out of it."

It was Snake's turn to shake his head.

"I'm retired from FOXHOUND," he said. "You're not my commander anymore, and I don't have to take orders from you or anyone else."

"You will take these orders," said Campbell. "I know it."

As Snake and Campbell talked, a young woman came up to Snake, dressed in a professional-looking business skirt and labcoat.

"Excuse me," she said, as she rubbed Snake's shoulder with antiseptic.

"Who is this?" asked Snake.

"Dr. Naomi Hunter," said Campbell. "She's chief of FOXHOUND's medical staff and an expert in gene therapy."

Snake turned to look at Naomi.

"Are you military?" he asked.

"No," said Naomi. "Civilian. I've been sent here from ATGC. Pleasure to meet you."

She filled a syringe with a fluid that Snake couldn't identify, which was nothing new.

"Don't worry," said Naomi. "This injection won't hurt a bit."

She pressed the needle to Snake's shoulder and pushed on the plunger.

"What's the shot for?" asked Snake.

"What's the matter?" asked Naomi. "Don't like shots?"

"Snake, listen up," said Campbell, getting the attention of both Snake and Naomi. "It all went down five hours ago. Heavily armed soldiers occupied Shadow Moses Island, a remote island off the coast of Alaska."

"What soldiers?" asked Snake.

"Next-Generation Special Forces led by members of FOXHOUND," said Campbell. "They've presented Washington with a single demand, and they say that if it isn't met, they'll launch a nuclear weapon."

"A nuclear weapon?" asked Snake.

"I'm afraid so," said Campbell. "You see, the island is the site of a secret nuclear weapons disposal facility."

"FOXHOUND hijacking a nuclear weapon?" asked Snake.

"Now you understand how serious the situation is," said Campbell. "You'll have two mission objectives: rescue the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson, and the president of ArmsTech, Kenneth Baker. They're both being held as hostages."

"Those are some heavy duty hostages," said Snake, taking another draw from his cigarette.

"Secondly," said Campbell, "you're to investigate whether or not the terrorists have the ability to launch a nuclear strike, and stop them if they do. Any questions, Snake?"

"Questions?" asked Snake. "I haven't even said whether I'd accept this mission."

"Well, you can make up your mind after you hear more about the situation," said Campbell.

"Tell me about the nuclear weapons disposal facility," said Snake.

"The disposal facility includes a hardened underground base," said Campbell. "Even with our most advanced intelligence gathering equipment, we can't tell what's happening inside."

"So, someone needs to penetrate, gather intelligence, and report back…" began Snake. "Sounds like a spy movie. What's the insertion method?"

Campbell approached Snake again.

"Well, an air insertion is impossible," said Campbell.

"Not with this storm going on," said Snake, pointing out a nearby window.

"We'll approach the disposal facility by sub," he said.

"'Approach?'" asked Snake.

"Yes," said Campbell. "Within a few miles of it. The facility is equipped with sonar detection capability. They'd be able to hear our engine or propeller noise."

"And then?" asked Snake.

"We'll launch a one-man SDV."

"'Launch?'" asked Snake.

"Same as a torpedo," said Campbell. "Only this has no propulsion device of its own. After the SDV gets as close as it can, dispose of it. From there on, you'll have to swim.

"You want me to swim in sub-zero Alaskan water?" asked Snake, incredulously.

"Don't worry," said Campbell. "That suit represents the latest advances in poly-thermal technology."

Campbell indicated a suit nearby that looked close-fitting, with all kinds of straps and protective layers, dubbed a sneaking suit.

"The nuclear weapons disposal facility covers the whole island," said Campbell. "I'll contact you by Codec after you reach your target."

"Anyone going with me?" asked Snake.

"As usual, this is a one-man infiltration mission," said Campbell.

"Weapons and equipment OSP?" asked Snake.

"Yes," said Campbell. "This is a top-secret black op. Don't expect any official support."

"The Chief of DARPA and the president of an arms manufacturing company…" began Snake. "What business did they have at a nuclear weapons disposal facility?"

Campbell shook his head.

"The truth is that secret exercises were being conducted at the time the terrorist group attacked," he said.

"Must be extremely important exercises if those two were directly involved," said Snake. "Were they testing some kind of new advanced weapon?"

"I'm not privy to that information," said Campbell.

"Do we know exactly where they're being held?" asked Snake.

"The DARPA chief has also been injected with a mini-transmitter," said Naomi. "As you get closer, you should be able to pick up his location on your radar."

"Do they really have the ability to launch a nuclear missile?" asked Snake.

"They say they do," said Campbell. "They even gave us the serial number of the warhead they plan to use."

"Was it confirmed?" asked Snake.

"I'm afraid so," said Campbell. "At the very least, they've got their hands on a real nuclear warhead."

"Isn't there some kind of safety device to prevent this kind of terrorism?" asked Snake.

"Yes," said Campbell. "Every missile and warhead in our arsenal is equipped with a PAL, which uses a discreet detonation code."

"PAL?" asked Snake.

"Permissive Action Link," said Campbell. "A safety control system built into all nuclear weapons systems. But even so, we can't rest easy."

"Why not?" asked Snake.

"Because the DARPA Chief knows the detonation code," said Campbell.

"But even if they have a nuclear warhead, it must've been removed from its missile," said Snake. "All the missiles on these disposal sites are supposed to be dismantled. It's not that easy to get your hands on an ICBM."

"That used to be true," said Campbell, "but since the end of the Cold War, you can get anything if you have enough money and the right connections."

"So, what exactly are they demanding?" asked Snake.

"A person's remains," said Campbell.

"Remains?" asked Snake.

"That's right," said Campbell. "To be more accurate, cell specimens which contain the individual's genomic information."

"Cell specimens?" asked Snake. "Why would they want that?"

"The terrorists need them," said Campbell. "You see, these Next-Generation Special Forces have been strengthened through gene therapy."

"Strengthened?" asked Snake.

"You've heard of the Human Genome Project," said Campbell. "They've been mapping the human genome, and they're nearly finished. Following up on this research, the military has been working towards identifying those genes which are responsible for making effective soldiers."

"There are genes that do that?" asked Snake.

"Yes," said Campbell. "And using gene therapy, they're able to transplant those genes into regular soldiers."

"Gene therapy?" asked Snake.

"I'll explain this part," said Naomi. "With gene therapy, we can remove those genes which we know may lead to sickness or disease, and at the same time, splice in genes with beneficial effects such as resistance to cancer, for example."

"In other words, we can overcome all sorts of genetic diseases and at the same time, add genetic characteristics as desired," said Campbell.

"Okay," said Snake. "and so, if you knew what genes were responsible for making the perfect soldier, you could implant them in the same way, right?"

"Yes, we could," said Naomi.

"But it all depends on being able to isolate and identify those 'soldier genes,'" said Campbell.

"And in order to do that, it's helpful to study the genomic information of one of the greatest soldiers ever," said Naomi.

"One of the greatest soldiers ever?" asked Snake.

"The man they call the greatest warrior of the twentieth century," said Naomi.

Snake sprung forward on the table.

"You don't mean Big Boss?!" he demanded.

"That's right," said Naomi. "We've been working feverishly to identify the genes responsible for his incredible combat skill. So far, we've discovered about sixty of the so-called 'soldier genes.'"

"So his body was recovered after all," said Snake, taking another pull.

"Yes," said Campbell, "and his cells have remained frozen in cryo-chamber. His genomic information is a priceless treasure to mankind."

"Priceless to the military, perhaps," said Snake.

"His body was burned severely, but it was possible to restore his DNA profile from just a single strand of his hair," said Naomi.

"You people are amazing," said Snake. "And then you're going to transplant those genes into soldiers?"

"Yes," said Naomi. "We'll use a process that I discovered called gene targeting. The strongest soldiers don't become what they are by acquiring their skills through training or experience. We now know that hereditary factors are far more crucial for creating superior soldiers."

"Snake, we can't give them his body," said Campbell. "It's potentially more dangerous than all the warheads on that island put together."

"I hear the terrorists are calling themselves the 'Sons of Big Boss,'" said Naomi.

"The Sons of Big Boss…" echoed Snake.

He trailed off and looked at the floor before drawing from his cigarette again.

"What's the time limit?" he asked.

"24 hours," said Campbell. "They say they'll launch after 24 hours."

"Did they say what the target will be?" asked Snake.

"So far, they haven't mentioned a target," said Campbell.

"When did the countdown start?" asked Snake.

"Five hours ago," said Campbell.

"Colonel, who are you speaking for?" asked Snake.

"Naturally, I'm representing the U.S. government," said Campbell.

"So, who's in supervisory control of this operation?" asked Snake.

"The President of the United States," said Campbell.

"Which means that the President must be meeting with his top aides in the map rom about now, huh?" asked Snake.

"No," said Campbell. "At this point, they're still video conferencing with each other."

"If that's a real nuclear warhead, shouldn't they issue a COG?" asked Snake.

"Not yet," said Campbell. "The Secretary of Defense has operational control and is fully aware of the situation. After you infiltrate, if you determine they possess nuclear launch capabilities, a COG will be issued."

"Well, if they haven't relocated to nuclear shelter under Mount Washington, I suppose there isn't that much reason to worry yet," said Snake. "Is the National Security Agency in on this?"

"Yes," said Campbell. "So is the DIA, the Defense Intelligence Agency."

"The DIA?" asked Snake. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this."

"They'll be sending us some support," said Campbell.

"We don't need desk jockies," said Snake. "We need a nuclear weapons specialist."

"Of course," said Campbell. "A nuclear weapons specialist has already been assigned to us."

"We need backup from a specialist," said Snake. "I'm just an amateur when it comes to nuclear weapons."

"I know," said Campbell. "That's why I've requested the assistance of a military analyst named Nastasha Romanenko. She'll be providing you backup by Codec."

"A female analyst?" asked Snake.

"She's built up an impressive record as an advisor to the Nuclear Emergency Search Team," said Campbell. "Contact her if you have any questions. She's also an expert on high-tech weapons."

"Where's she working from?" asked Snake.

"At her home in Los Angeles," said Campbell.

"California," said Snake. "Seems a million miles away. How well-armed are these terrorists? I know there was an exercise going on at the time they revolted."

"They're heavily armed, I'm afraid," said Campbell.

"What about their battle experience?" asked Snake.

"The six members of FOXHOUND in charge are all hardened veterans," said Campbell. "They're tough enough to eat nails and ask for seconds."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from FOXHOUND," said Snake.

"The others are Next-Generation Special Forces," said Campbell. "They're not your average grunts either."

"Tell me about these Next-Generation Special Forces," said Snake.

"They started out as an anti-terrorist special ops unit made up of members from former biochem units, technical escort units, and the Nuclear Emergency Search Team," said Campbell. "Their purpose was to respond to threats involving next-generation weapons of mass destruction, including NBC weapons."

"Until 'they' were added, that is," said Naomi.

"Who's 'they?'" asked Snake.

"These guys didn't start out as regular army," said Campbell, handing Snake the file folder.

Snake took hold of the folder and looked through the dossiers of the FOXHOUND commanders in charge of the terrorists.

"Looks like a pretty international group," said Snake. "Mercenaries?"

"Yeah," said Campbell. "And it gets worse. Most of them were from a merc agency that I think you're familiar with. They were a part of Big Boss' private guard. And after Big Boss went down, the military just bought out all their contracts."

"Outer Heaven…" said Snake.

Campbell nodded.

"After that, they were merged with our own VR unit, Force 21, and re-trained," he said. "If you ask me, these so-called 'Next-Generation Special Forces' should be called 'simulated soldiers.' They have no real battle experience."

"Video game players, huh?" asked Snake.

"Don't forget they've all been strengthened with gene therapy," said Naomi. "They carry genes which make them excellent soldiers. Don't get careless just because they don't have much experience."

"I thought using genetically modified soldiers was prohibited by international law," said Snake.

"Yes," said Naomi, "but those are just declarations, not actual treaties."

"The interesting thing is that nearly every member of the unit conspired in this attack," said Campbell.

"How could an entire unit be subverted to rebellion?" asked Snake.

"They're calling it a revolution," said Naomi.

"Since they all went through the same gene therapy, they probably felt closer than brothers," said Campbell. "They see the unit as their only family."

"The Sons of Big Boss," said Snake. "But if they were regular army, they must have been interviewed periodically by army counselors."

"According to their files, they all got straight A's on their psychological tests," said Campbell. "They all seemed like fine, upstanding, patriotic soldiers."

"But they all took part in the uprising?" asked Snake.

"No," said Campbell. "Several people didn't show up on the day of the exercise. That's why there was a resupply of troops."

"Was there any sign recently that something might be wrong?" asked Snake.

"There was a report a month ago that they were acting strangely," said Campbell.

"Apparently, they consulted classified information about the soldier genes and performed their own gene therapy experiments," said Naomi.

"They can do that even without you?" asked Snake.

"Well, our gene therapy process is almost completely automated," said Naomi. "And besides that, they're all geniuses with IQ's over 180."

"Even with the existence of this genome army is a national secret of the highest order," said Campbell. "We'd been hoping to investigate this quietly and deal with it behind closed doors."

As Snake continued to look over the file, Campbell kept talking.

"High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND," he said. "Your former unit, and one that I was a commander of. An elite group combining firepower and expertise. They're every bit as good as when I was commanding them."

"So they're still around," said Snake.

"There are six members of FOXHOUND involved in this terrorist activity," said Campbell. "Psycho Mantis, with his powerful psychic abilities; Sniper Wolf, the beautiful and deadly sharpshooter; Decoy Octopus, master of disguise; Vulcan Raven, giant and shaman; and Revolver Ocelot, specialist in interrogation and a formidable gunfighter."

"Looks like a lovely bunch of folks," said Snake as he looked over each of the dossiers. "Too bad we'll be meeting under these circumstances."

"And finally, in charge of them, FOXHOUND's squad leader…" said Campbell. "Liquid Snake."

"Liquid Snake?" asked Snake.

"Yes," said Campbell. "And you're the only person who can stand against him."

"Liquid Snake," said Snake.

"Liquid Snake," said Campbell. "The man with the same codename as you."

"Tell me what you know," said Snake.

"He bought in the Gulf war as a teenager, the youngest person in the SAS," said Campbell. "His job was to track down and destroy mobile SCUD missile launching platforms. You were there too, I believe. Didn't you infiltrate western Iraq with a platoon of Green Berets?"

"I was just a kid myself back then," said Snake.

"The details are classified, but it seems that originally he penetrated the Middle East as a sleeper for the SIS," said Campbell.

"He was a spy for the British Secret Intelligence Service?' asked Snake.

"But he never once showed his face in Century House," said Campbell. "He was taken prisoner in Iraq, and after that there was no trace of him for several years. After you retired, he was rescued and became a member of FOXHOUND."

"I thought that by the time I left they were no longer using codenames," said Snake.

"I don't know his real name," said Campbell. "That information is so highly classified that even I can't look at it."

Campbell flipped to a page in the folder and pointed to a photo.

"Here's a photo of him," he said. "Pretty shocking, huh? His skin tone is a little different, but otherwise, you two are exact duplicates."

Snake looked up at Campbell.

"I have a twin?" he asked.

"I don't know the details, but it seems so," said Campbell. "That's why we really need you for this mission."

"You're the only one who can beat him," said Naomi. "Now that I've met you, I know. You've got something he doesn't. I can see it in your eyes."

"Why don't I find that thought more comforting?" asked Snake. "Colonel, I don't work for the government anymore. Let me go back to Twin Lakes."

"Why Snake?" asked Campbell. "Is your life in Alaska all that great?"

"There's a dogsled race this week," said Snake. "Next Saturday, I have to be in Anchorage."

"The Iditarod?" asked Campbell. "The longest sled race in the world? When did you become a dog musher?"

"Right now my fifty huskies are my only family," said Snake. "I've got to take care of them."

"Don't worry about your dogs," said Campbell.

"What do you mean?" asked Snake.

"I'm sorry, Snake," said Campbell. "But this vessel is headed for the Bering Sea. There's no room for debate."

"I told you, even if I do owe you, I don't owe anything to this army or this country!" exclaimed Snake.

"You will accept this assignment!" exclaimed Campbell.

"Why should I be stupid enough to do that?" asked Snake. "I'm no patriot."

"Snake, there's enough dirt in your file from your days as an agent to keep you in the stockade until you're a very old man," said Campbell.

"Oh, I see," said Snake. "Blackmail."

"No, Snake," said Campbell. "I prefer to look at it as helping you to come to a decision more easily. But anyway, I know you better than that. You'd take this assignment even without the threat."

"Why do you say that?" asked Snake.

"You're a natural born soldier," said Campbell. "You're not the 'grow old gracefully' type. Same for all of us who've seen real action. The only place we can feel truly alive is on the battlefield. I'm a soldier too. I know those feelings of powerlessness, frustration that you feel every day. You've tried to play the boy scout out there in Alaska, but you can't race dogs in the snow forever. Why don't you come back to us and be a soldier again."

"You think my life is some kind of joke?" asked Snake.

"Snake, I just want to give you back your purpose in life," said Campbell.

"Colonel, you're retired," said Snake. "Why are you involved in this?"

"Because there aren't many people who know FOXHOUND as well as I do," said Campbell.

"Is that really the only reason?" asked Snake.

Campbell shook his head.

"I've been soldiering for a long time," he said. "I don't know anything else. I guess even though I'm getting a little old, I still love to be in the field."

"Colonel, you're a lousy liar," said Snake. "Tell me the real reason."

Campbell sighed.

"Okay, Snake," he said. "Sorry. I'll be frank. A person very dear to me is being held hostage."

"Who is it?" asked Snake.

"My niece," said Campbell. "Meryl."

"What was your niece doing here?" asked Snake.

"Several soldiers were reported missing the day of the revolt," said Campbell. "And my niece was one of those called in as an emergency replacement."

Snake looked at the folder and found Meryl's picture.

"She looks like you," he said.

"She's my brother's girl," said Campbell. "He died in the Gulf War. Since then, I've been watching after her."

Snake looked up at Campbell.

"A personal motive, Colonel," said Snake. "That's not very soldierly."

"I'm retired," said Campbell. "I'm just an old man now. And I'm your friend."

"Since when are we friends?" asked Snake.

"I've thought of us as friends since the fall of Zanzibar Land," said Campbell.

"With my personality, I don't have too many friends," said Snake.

"That's what I trust about you," said Campbell. "It's what makes you human. Please, Snake. Save my niece, Meryl."

Snake closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Alright," he said. "But I have two conditions."

"Name them," said Campbell.

"One, no more secrets between us," said Snake. "I want complete disclosure at all times. And two, I'll only accept orders from you, Colonel. No cutoffs involved, okay?"

"Agreed," said Campbell. "That's why I was called. But one thing."

"What?" asked Snake.

"I'm not a colonel anymore," said Campbell. "Just a retired old warhorse."

"I understand…Colonel," said Snake. "That doctor. Is she part of this operation too?"

"She was in charge of FOXHOUND's gene therapy," said Campbell. "She knows more about those men than anyone else."

"You mean you've seen them naked?" asked Snake, looking cheekily at Naomi.

"Make no mistake," said Naomi. "I'm not a nurse. I'm a scientist."

"By the way," said Snake, "what was that injection for?"

"It's a combination of nanomachines and an anti-freezing peptide so that your blood and other bodily fluids don't freeze, even at sub-arctic temperatures," said Naomi.

"Nanomachines?" asked Snake.

"Not just one kind, either," said Naomi. "There are different types which will replenish the supply of adrenaline, nutrition and sugar in your bloodstream."

"Now I don't have to worry about food," said Snake.

"I also put some nootropics in there," said Naomi.

"Say what?" asked Snake.

"Nootropics," said Naomi. "It's a class of drugs which will help improve your mental functioning."

"It'll make me smarter, huh?" asked Snake. "Anything else?"

"Benzedrine," said Naomi. "It's a type of stimulant. It'll keep you alert and responsive for twelve straight hours."

"That was quite a cocktail," said Snake. "Anything else in there?"

"Those nanomachines will also keep your Codec's batteries charged up," said Naomi.

"I guess I can call you when I'm ready to go on a diet," said Snake.

"You're welcome," said Naomi.

"I need to borrow your scissors," said Snake, getting up from the table and picking up a pair of surgical scissors.

"What are you going to do?" asked Naomi.

"Don't worry," said Snake. "Just going to clean myself up a little."

Snake went over to a nearby mirror and started trimming his hair and beard. Seeing Naomi's confused look in the mirror, he continued.

"I don't want to be mistaken for the leader of the terrorists," he said.

Meanwhile, a group of teens met in a factory at the edge of their town in France. The teens met in the basement of the building, and were all crowded around a large computer, with a blond boy sitting in the computer chair.

As he typed away at the computer's interface, he addressed his companions: a short young girl with pink hair, a taller Asian girl with mid-length raven hair, a short boy with spiky blond hair, a mid-sized, muscular boy with short brown hair, and the tallest in the group, a boy with messy black hair.

"From what I can gather, guys, it seems that XANA has set up a new replika, and it's in control of a place that's pretty far-off," said the blond boy. "And this is going to sound really…odd, but for some reason, he was actually bold enough to send us a message as a clue to his newest plan."

"And what's that?" asked Aelita, the pink-haired girl.

"Two words," said Jeremie.

He turned the screen toward his friends, and they could see that the screen was occupied by two words:

 **METAL GEAR**

 **DARPA – Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency – An agency of the United States Department of Defense that is responsible for the development of emerging technologies for the United States military to use.**

 **SDV – Swimmer Delivery Vehicle – A small submersible designed to transport combat swimmer units or naval Special Forces underwater, over long distances.**

 **OSP – on-site procurement – The practice of acquiring needed equipment and weapons in the field rather than being sent in with the proper equipment.**

 **PAL – Permissive Action Link – A security device for nuclear weapons that prevents the unauthorized arming or detonation of a nuclear weapon.**

 **ICBM – Intercontinental Ballistic Missile – A guided ballistic missile with a minimum range of over 3,400 mi or 5,500 km designed primarily for the delivery of nuclear weapons.**

 **Cold War – a state of political and military turmoil between the Western Bloc consisting of the United States and its allies in NATO and other miscellaneous organizations, and the Eastern Bloc consisting of the Soviet Union and its allies in the Warsaw Pact. The Cold War lasted from approximately 1947 to 1991. Called a Cold War due to a lack of large-scale conflict apart from proxy wars such as Korea, Vietnam and Afghanistan, supported by one side or the other.**

 **COG – Continuity of Government – The practice of establishing defined procedures that allow a government to continue with its operations in case a nuclear war or catastrophic event of another kind occurs.**

 **DIA – Defense Intelligence Agency – the main foreign military espionage organization of the United States, operating under the Department of Defense. Informs national civilian and defense policymakers about the military intentions and capabilities of foreign governments and provides department-level intelligence assistance to individual military service intelligence components and the participants in a war.**

 **NBC- nuclear/biological/chemical – Different varieties of weapons and warfare.**

 **SAS – British Special Air Service – A unit of the British Army that serves as a model for special forces all over the world, and undertakes roles like covert reconnaissance, counter-terrorism, direct action and human intelligence gathering.**

 **SIS – Secret Intelligence Service – British intelligence agency that supplies the British Government with foreign intelligence. More commonly known as MI6, or Military Intelligence, Section 6.**


	2. Shadow Moses Island

"Lyoko Files - Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes"

By cdc100

Summary: XANA has used his influence to take control of the most dangerous weapon in history. The gang will have to team up with a legendary mercenary to stop him…

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure, non-profit fanfiction. Metal Gear Solid is the property of Konami, Kojima Productions and Hideo Kojima. Code Lyoko is the property of Antefilms, Moonscoop, France 3, Canal J, Cartoon Network, Tania Palumbo and Thomas Romain. Please support the official releases.

Note: I don't know if I'm spelling Jeremie's name right. I've seen it spelled, "Jeremie," and "Jeremy," so just bear with me. If anyone thinks I should change the spelling, send me a review.

Chapter Two

"Shadow Moses Island"

It wasn't long before the USS Discovery had made it within a few miles of Shadow Moses Island. On board, Colonel Campbell and Dr. Naomi Hunter prepared for the operation. Meanwhile, down in one of the torpedo compartments, Snake had boarded the SDV and was ready for launch.

After a few minutes, the Discovery launched the vehicle in the direction of the island. Snake held on tightly as the SDV glided through the water. He looked out the vehicle's forward view camera and watched as the island came into view. Snake pressed a button and ejected from the vehicle just as it was about to collide with a group of underwater hills near the island. He steadied himself and started to swim toward the island.

After a few minutes, he made it inside a cave, and popped up out of the water. Inside the cave was a loading dock with several soldiers patrolling. Snake pulled out his binoculars and looked through them, over at the dock. The soldiers were not looking in his direction, and a couple of them were following a man with a long brown trench coat, and shaggy blond hair that stopped at his shoulders.

"Stay alert," said a voice, which Snake deduced came from the man in the coat.

"He'll be through here," said the voice, with a heavy British accent. "I know it."

The man stepped onto the elevator and spoke to the two sentries flanking him.

"I'm going to swat down a couple of…bothersome flies," he said.

The agent put his finger to his ear and heard a chirping sound.

"This is Snake," said the agent. "Colonel, can you hear me?"

(A/N: Solid Snake – David Hayter)

"Loud and clear," said Campbell. "What's the situation, Snake?"

(A/N: Colonel Roy Campbell – Paul Eiding)

"Looks like the elevator in the back is the only way up," said Snake.

"Just as I expected," said Campbell. "You'll have to take the elevator to the surface. But make sure nobody sees you. If you need to, contact me by Codec, the frequency is 140.85. The Codec will directly stimulate the small bones of your ear. No one but you will be able to hear it."

"Got it," said Snake. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

Snake proceeded out of the water and to the elevator at the back, taking out several guards along the way. Since the only things he had with him were a pair of binoculars and a pack of cigarettes, he had to rely on a cleaner method: strangulation.

Once he made it to the back of the room, he crouched down and waited for the elevator to come back down.

Snake heard his Codec ring and listened as Campbell spoke again.

"Snake," he said. "Don't forget this is a covert operation. There are lots of bad guys and only one of you. If you're spotted, you'll be surrounded before you know t.

"If that happens, you're finished," said Naomi.

(A/N: Dr. Naomi Hunter – Jennifer Hale)

"First, go to the elevator in the back and take it up to the ground floor," said Campbell. "Then, look for the DARPA Chief."

After the connection was cut, the elevator came back down and a guard stepped off. Snake snuck past the guard and boarded the elevator, which began its ascent immediately.

As the elevator made its climb, Snake removed all the other scuba gear he had been wearing. The air tank on his back fell to the floor of the elevator with a loud THUNK, and as he removed his goggles and pulled off the swimming mask, he shook his head from side to side, releasing the tails of a black headband that covered Snake's whole forehead, including his eyebrows, and accompanied dark gray and black fatigues, black boots, black and gray knee and elbow pads, black gloves, and a black flac vest and harness. Once he had straightened and tightened his equipment, he was ready to go.

 **-THE LYOKO FILES-**

 _ **TACTICAL ESPIONAGE ACTION**_

 _ **METAL GEAR SOLID:**_

 **THE TWIN SNAKES**

Once the elevator stopped, Snake found he was back outside. Looking ahead, he saw a helicopter getting ready to take off. To avoid being spotted, he ducked behind a pile of crates, then pressed a finger to his ear.

The Codec let out a loud chirp once again.

"It's Snake," said Snake. "I'm in front of the disposal facility."

"Excellent, Snake," said Campbell. "Age hasn't slowed you down one bit."

"Kept you waiting, huh?" asked Snake.

Naomi spoke over the Codec.

"How's that sneaking suit working out?" she asked.

"I'm nice and dry," said Snake, "but it's a little hard to move."

"Bear with it," said Naomi. "It's designed to prevent hypothermia. This is Alaska, you know."

"Take it easy," said Snake. "I'm grateful. If it wasn't for your suit and your shot, I would have turned into a popsicle out here."

"An anti-freezing peptide, Snake," said Naomi. "All of the Genome Soldiers in this exercise are using it."

"I'm relieved to hear that," said Snake. "Already tested, huh? By the way, how's the diversionary operation going?"

"Two F-16's just took off from Galena and are headed your way," said Campbell. "The terrorist's radar should have picked them up by now."

Snake peeked around the crates and looked through his binoculars. He saw the man from the elevator, flanked by a couple of the terrorists, boarding the prepped helicopter, which Snake could see was…

"A Hind D?" asked Snake. "Colonel, what's a Russian gunship doing here?"

"I have no idea," said Campbell, "but it looks like our little diversion got their attention. Now's your best chance to slip in unnoticed."

The Hind took off and flew in the direction of the oncoming assault.

"There are only 18 hours left until their deadline," said Campbell. "You've got to hurry."

"Wow," said yet another female voice. "He must be crazy to fly a Hind in this kind of weather."

"Who's that?" asked Snake.

"Oh, sorry," said Campbell. "I haven't introduced you two yet. This is Mei Ling. She was assigned to us as our visual and data processing specialist. She designed your Codec, as well as your Soliton Radar system. Contact her if you have any questions about either of them."

The screen of Snake's Codec changed to reveal the face of a very young and very attractive young woman, who looked like she could be of Chinese descent.

"Nice to meet you, Snake," said the young woman with a smile. "It's an honor to speak to a living legend like yourself."

(A/N: Mei Ling – Kim Mai Guest)

Snake simply stared at the image on-screen.

"What's wrong?" asked Mei Ling, frowning.

"Nothing," said Snake. "I just didn't expect a world-class designer of military technology to be so…cute."

Mei Ling laughed.

"You're just flattering me…" she said.

"No, I'm serious," said Snake. "Now I know I won't be bored for the next 18 hours."

"Come on," said Mei Ling, chuckling. "I can't believe I'm being hit on by the famous Solid Snake…but I'm surprised. You're very frank for a trained killer."

"Looks like we both have a lot to learn about each other," said Snake.

"Yeah," said Mei Ling. "I'm looking forward to meeting the man behind the legend…but first, let me explain about your Soliton Radar system. The bright dot in the middle is you, Snake. The red dots are your enemies and the blue cone shape represents their field of vision."

"Be careful, Snake," said Naomi. "The Genome Soldiers have highly developed senses of hearing and vision due to their gene therapy. Make sure you don't let them see you."

"First, I want you to infiltrate the disposal site and look for the DARPA Chief," said Campbell.

"The DARPA Chief was injected with the same GPS transmitting nanomachines as you," said Naomi.

"He should appear on your radar as a green dot," said Mei Ling.

"Get whatever information you can from him about the terrorists," said Campbell. "If he's alive, that is…"

"Snake, your radar isn't affected by the weather, but if you're discovered by an enemy, you won't be able to use it," said Mei Ling.

"Yes," said Campbell. "It gets jammed easily, I'm afraid."

"Yes," said Mei Ling. "It's all made from currently existing technology. You won't be able to use it in an area with strong harmonic resonance. So be careful."

"We'll be monitoring your movements by radar," said Campbell. "Contact us by Codec any time you want."

"Got it," said Snake. "I'll call you if I'm feeling lonely."

"Seriously, Snake," said Naomi. "We're here to back you up, so call if you need some information or advice."

"I'm also in charge of your mission data," said Mei Ling. "Contact me if you want me to record your current status. My frequency is 140.96. It's a dedicated frequency for saving data. Don't forget it."

"Remember," said Campbell, "except for your binoculars, you're naked. You need to arm yourself with whatever weapons you can find."

"I remember," said Snake. "First I'm strip searched by Dr. Naomi here, and then all my weapons are taken away. Imagine yourself put in that position."

"Well, if you make it back in one piece, maybe I'll let you do a strip search on me," said Naomi, clearly sarcastically.

"Mm…I'll hold you to that, Doctor," said Snake. "By the way, sorry to disappoint you, but I did manage to smuggle out my smokes."

"How did you do that?" asked Naomi.

"In my stomach," said Snake. "Thanks to the shot you gave me that suppressed my stomach acids."

"Cigarettes?" asked Mei Ling. "How are those going to help you?"

"You never know," said Snake.

"If you want to get in, there's the front door," said Campbell.

Snake pulled out his binoculars and took a look at the front door, which was flanked by two sentries.

"It's the fastest way," said Campbell. "But there's too much risk of being spotted by the enemy."

"I can't just knock on the door and ask them to let me in," said Snake, looking at the door. "One sentry on the left, and one on the right. They're armed with five five sixers and pineapples."

"What about the air duct near the door?" asked Campbell.

Snake looked over to the left, and found the air duct Campbell mentioned.

"There should also be a duct on the second floor," said Campbell.

Snake looked up at the catwalk above the door.

"I can't see it from here," said Snake.

Snake lowered his binoculars and hid behind the containers once again.

"I'll let you decide the best COA," said Campbell. "I'm counting on you, Snake."

Snake crouched down and rushed through the falling snow toward the other cargo containers. He spotted one soldier and ducked for cover. As the soldier came by, Snake sprung out of hiding and choked him out, hiding the body behind the container. He saw the helipad the Hind D had taken off from, being illuminated by a couple of spotlights. Periodically, the lights would overlap and then illuminate the opposite end of the pad.

As the lights changed, Snake rushed across the platform and looked in one of the nearby rooms of the facility. He heard a whirring sound inside one of them, and looked up to the upper part of the wall near the door.

"A surveillance camera?" asked Snake.

Snake ran past the camera, and ducked behind another cargo container. Nearby was a supply truck, which was being guarded by a couple of soldiers.

Once the soldiers were out of view, Snake rushed to the back of the truck and jumped in. He ducked behind on of the crates inside and took a look around. Before he came out of the truck, he spotted something. Picking it up, he found that it was a SOCOM.

He immediately holstered the weapon and hopped out of the truck once he knew the coast was clear. He quickly made his way past several guards and another surveillance camera as he went up a flight of stairs. Once at the top, he knocked out another guard and got another call from Campbell.

"That base must have some kind of ventilation system to recirculate the air," he said. "There should be an air duct around there somewhere. They need a lot of power to run the base. There's probably a diesel generator somewhere. And since generating electricity requires oxygen, there must be exhaust openings for that, too. You're not going to believe this, but they shot down the F-16s we were using as a diversion…with a Hind D! Then we got a message from Liquid. He said if we try something like that again, he'll launch the nuke! Snake, hurry up and get in there! That Hind will be coming back soon."

Snake looked around and noticed an air duct right behind the guard he knocked out. He immediately got down and started to crawl in.

Back in France, the six teenagers were running through the sewers en route to an abandoned factory.

"I am so glad this is a weekend!" said the shortest boy, Odd. "The last thing I need is to get in trouble with Mrs. Hertz again for falling asleep in class!"

(A/N: Odd Della Robbia – Matthew Géczy)

"Oh, like you staying awake for class would make a lick of difference," said the smallest girl, Aelita.

(A/N: Aelita Stones/Schaeffer – Sharon Mann)

"Hey," said Odd. "You get credit for trying."

"Guys," said the tallest boy, William, "The point is, the weekend is just starting, so we can fight XANA all we want."

(A/N: William Dunbar – David Gasman)

"William's right," said the boy with brown hair, Ulrich. "Weekend's young and so are we. Besides, Odd, I know you were going to pull another all-night robot fighter video game frenzy."

(A/N: Ulrich Stern – Barbara Weber-Scaff)

"I hate to say it, but you're right," said Odd. "Fighting XANA is a lot more fun in some ways."

"Name one," said the Asian girl, Yumi.

(A/N: Yumi Ishiyama – Mirabelle Kirkland)

"He keeps you on your toes?" input Odd.

"That he does," said the boy with glasses, Jeremie. "I don't like it."

(A/N: Jeremie Belpois – Sharon Mann)

"I'm with Jeremie on that one," said Yumi. "I would take any boring day over a day with a XANA attack. I don't care what happened that day."

"I try to look on the positive," said Odd.

The group began to climb up a ladder that led to a manhole, which in turn led to a bridge to the factory.

"There's a positive to fighting XANA?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah," said Odd. "Think about it. Any fight we have with him is a chance to finish him off for good."

"I don't know about that, Odd," said Jeremie. "XANA isn't just going to give up after failing to beat us a certain number of times."

"Fine," said Odd. "A chance to bug the heck out of him, then."

Odd laughed.

"Get it?" he asked. "Bug?"

"Don't quit your day job, Odd," said William.

The group went to an elevator within the factory and went down to the lower level.

"I'll get you guys ready to head off."

Jeremie virtualized the group and sent them on the _Skidbladnir_ , a virtual submarine that allowed the group to travel through the digital sea from the virtual world of Lyoko to any of the "replikas" XANA made of Lyoko.

The warriors boarded the sub and were ready to go.

"So, Jeremie," said Ulrich. "What do you make of that message that XANA sent?"

"I'm still working on that," said Jeremie. "Secondarily, but I'm working on it. Keeping you guys safe comes first."

"What have you turned up so far?" asked Yumi as the group shot through the digital sea.

"Nothing concrete yet," said Jeremie. "I sincerely doubt he's talking about machinery at the factory."

"Yeah," said Odd. "When I saw the words, 'Metal Gear' on-screen I thought this might all have something to do with clocks. Like, maybe he'd taken over a clock factory or something."

"Not the worst idea you've ever had, Odd," said Jeremie. "But I just keep getting these weird search results."

"Weird how?" asked Aelita.

"Well, one of them is about a place called 'Outer Heaven,'" said Jeremie. "Another is a place called Zanzibarland."

"Zanzibar?" asked Ulrich. "You mean like the island in Africa?"

"Not quite," said Jeremie. "Same spelling, different location."

"What else?" asked William. "Anything that actually makes sense?"

"Well, from what I understand, these two places…well, they were both destroyed and are no longer even on the map," said Jeremie. "Outer Heaven was destroyed in a huge explosion back in 1995, and Zanzibarland was destroyed by an air strike in 1999."

"So we've got two huge places wiped off the map by military intervention," said Yumi. "You think you could dig further and see why they were wiped out?"

"I'll see what I can do," said Jeremie. "In the meantime, get ready. You're not much further from the replika."

To Be Continued…

 **F-16 – Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon – a single-engine, multirole fighter jet developed for the United States Air Force. Capable of Mach 2 and an altitude of 40,000 ft.**

 **Galena – Galena Air Force Base; now known as Edward G. Pitka Sr. Airport – a state owned, public use airport located in Galena, Alaska. As Galena Air Force Base, it was used as a military transport base.**

 **Hind D – NATO designation for the Mil Mi-24, a large Russian helicopter gunship.**

 **Five five sixers – Refers to firearms using 5.56 mm NATO cartridges as ammunition.**

 **Pineapple – A Mk 2 defensive hand grenade, a fragmentation hand grenade used by the U.S. armed forces.**

 **COA – Course of action**

 **SOCOM – Colloquial name for the Heckler & Koch MK23 pistol, chambered for .45 ACP, with a detachable box magazine that can hold 12 rounds, a rail system that can be used to fit a flashlight and laser sight, and a threaded barrel so that it can be equipped with a suppressor. Adopted as an offensive handgun by the United States Special Operations Command (USSOCOM).**


End file.
